The perfect gift
by The madness in me
Summary: Poppy receives an anonymous gift on her birthday. Who is it from? (Before the events in the film)


Poppy smiled brightly as she unwrapped the present, thanking Creek with all the enthusiasm inside of her as she pulled the stripy blue jumper over her head. It was lovely and very comfortable and her best friend smiled brightly and gave her a loving boop on the nose pleased that he had given her a good birthday gift.

All the other trolls praised both of them just as their bracelets chimed hug time and they all jumped forwards to hug the princess in her new cuddly jumper.

Branch stood to one side, grudgingly attending the festivities but participating as little as possible. He had made a fuss about not wanting to come. Parties were nothing but bergen traps waiting to happen after all, but it was Poppies birthday and despite everything he just couldn't not attend. Any other celebration he might have had the strength to keep saying no, no matter how much the princess pleaded and begged him, but not this one. Not when he could see the disappointment on her face at the idea of him not being there.

She had actually looked sad for a moment. It had been horrible.

Poppy was the brightest light he had ever known. Though he would never admit it he loved seeing her smile.

Seeing her look sad, even just for a moment just seemed wrong and knowing he was the cause of it hurt in a way he couldn't explain. So after just two half-hearted refusals he had agreed to come. Had agreed to stand there with all the other trolls as they showered their princess with gifts to mark the occasion.

Despite the frown that he had kept firmly in place since arriving Branch was actually enjoying himself. Not having fun exactly but watching Poppy open her gifts, seeing her eyes light up with joy at every new surprise left him with a warm feeling inside, he found himself watching her face intently, drinking g in every expression that crossed it.

That was why he saw it.

Saw what no one else did as they all cheered and celebrated.

The moment that Poppy opened the blue jumper, just before she smiled, Branch saw the flash of disappointment in Poppy's eyes.

It wasn't him that caused it this time but it still hurt.

Creek was her best friend.

Everyone knew that.

Knew that the two of them shared an extra special bond.

Branch hated it although he would never outright admit to being jealous of the other troll.

But nonetheless Creek was Poppy's best friend.

The one who was supposed to know her better than everyone. The one who was supposed to give her the absolute most perfect birthday gift.

The one that she had been hinting at wanting for weeks now.

And it wasn't a blue jumper.

...

Poppy sighed and looked around her room. There were gifts everywhere and it would take her a while to find places to put everything but the party had been fantastic as always and she felt overwhelmed by the love and kindness all of her friends had shown.

The jumper tugged lightly at her ears as she pulled it over her head and hung it up, her fingers brushing against the soft fabric one last time before she shut the cupboard. It really was lovely. She was grateful. Creek had gotten her a fantastic gift. Kind and thoughtful.

So what if it wasn't what she had been expecting? She still loved it.

A light tap at the door drew the princess from her thoughts and she rushed to open it ready to greet whoever was there with a wide smile. A flash of confusion crossed the young trolls face when she found no one waiting on the other side.

Looking around confused it took her a moment to notice the messily wrapped package on her doorstep. A misshapen box covered with crooked blue paper and a pink bow.

Whoever had wrapped it clearly didn't have much practice in gift-wrapping.

There wasn't even a note to say who it was from. She wondered why.

Why they hadn't stayed to give it to her personally, or why they had waited until now rather than present it at her party earlier but whatever the reason she was always delighted to receive a birthday gift.

Taking the package back inside Poppy carefully tore back the paper, her eyes widening with surprise at the sight of the beautiful yellow glitter butterfly necklace she had so desperately wanted.

The grin on her face was as wide as it would go.

This was just typical of Creek. Playing tricks on her.

Making her think he had missed her hints only to surprise her later with exactly what she wanted.

And then disguising his wrapping so she wouldn't immediately guess it was from him.

Oh he was such a tease.

He would probably deny it tomorrow too! Pretend it wasn't him.

It so totally was though. Who else would have known?

What a great friend!

...

Branch watched Poppy cling to Creeks side the next day laughing at everything the other troll said, her necklace sparkling in the sunlight.

Her smile was wider than ever and although he would never, ever in a million years admit to being the one to leave her the secret present, seeing her smile and knowing he was the cause, even if she didn't know it, made Branch feel something inside.

Something warm and fuzzy and good.

Something strange but oddly familiar.

Something long forgotten.

Something precious.

Something that just might be happiness.


End file.
